tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ada, Jane and Mabel
Railway Series= Ada, Jane and Mabel *'Built': 1955 (Ada), 1956 (Jane) and 1957 (Mabel) *'Builder': Skarloey Railway *'Gauge' 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 4 wheel Ada, Jane and Mabel are three open carriages who where built for the Skarloey Railway while Skarloey and Rheneas were away being mended. Bio Ada was built in 1955, Jane was built in 1956, and Mabel was built 1957. They were originally designed for carrying quarry workers, but are now used for tourist traffic on sunny days. Peter Sam mentioned them in a conversation with Skarloey, when he returned to service. When a documentary was made about the Skarloey Railway, Ada, Jane, and Mabel had the honour of carrying the television equipment and cameras. They were later used for the same purpose when a documentary was made about Skarloey and Rheneas' hundredth birthday. Persona Ada, Jane and Mabel are plain coaches without roofs. Due to their appearance, Sir Handel considers them as trucks, but Peter Sam insist they are coaches because they have seats. As Ada leads the way, these three always find fun and laughter in a day's work. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam. Basis Ada, Jane, and Mabel are based on the Talyllyn Railway's carriages 11, 12 and 13, with added buffers. The carriages were originally owned by the Penrhyn Quarry Railway, and have since been rebuilt with roofs. Replicas of the Penrhyn Quarry Railway carriages have been built for the Old Kiln Light Railway. Livery Ada, Jane, and Mabel are painted light blue. Their Wooden Railway models depict them with their names written on their backs in cursive. Appearances Railway Series * The Little Old Engine (do not speak) * Gallant Old Engine (one cameos) * Very Old Engines (Mabel only; cameo) A few open-topped coaches strongly resembling them were set to appear in the original script of the seventh season episode, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. Trivia * A fourth open carriage can be seen in the Surprise Packet. * Ada, Jane and Mabel's Wooden Railway toys were some of the few toys made mostly of plastic rather than wood. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Quotes :"Sir Handel says they are trucks, but they have seats!" said Peter Sam. "So I say they are coaches. What do you think Skarloey?" :The old engine smiled. "If they have seats, they are coaches!" he said firmly. - Peter Sam and Skarloey, "Home at Last", "The Little Old Engine". Gallery File:HomeatLastRS2.png|Cora, Ada, Jane and Peter Sam File:LittleOldTwinsRS6.png|Peter Sam pulls the "Television Train" File:LittleOldTwinsRS7.png|Ada, Jane and Mabel on Rheneas Viaduct File:SteamRollerRS3.png|George, Sir Handel, and one of the coaches File:DuckandDukesRS4.png|Mabel, Rheneas, and Agnes File:Ada,Jane,andMabel'sBasis1.png|Ada, Jane, and Mabel's basis File:Ada,Jane,andMabel'sBasis2.png File:Ada,Jane,andMabel'sBasis.png|A replica of Ada, Jane, and Mabel's basis File:SurprisePacketPuzzle2.png|The coaches in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:DOWTMuseumofScienceandIndustryJaneAndAda.JPG|Jane and Ada at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabelNIB.png|Wooden Railway Box File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabelNIB2.png|Back of Wooden Railway Box Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Coaches